It is sometimes desirable to adjust a threshold voltage of a semiconductor device, e.g., to increase and/or decrease such threshold voltage, in a post-manufacturing environment, in response to changing operating conditions of the semiconductor device. For example, adjustment of threshold voltage via application of a body biasing voltage may be useful to adjust for manufacturing process, voltage and/or thermal variation, as well as to adjust for changing performance requirements in a semiconductor device.